


Family Outing

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen and Elyan make a visit to their parents’ graves.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Photo Prompt “For One Hour”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Outing

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Family Outing  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Gwen and Elyan make a visit to their parents’ graves.  
**Warnings:** Past Character death  
**Word Count:** 872  
**Prompt:** Photo Prompt “For One Hour”  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #30

**Family Outing**

Gwen walked into the house and hung her coat by the door and picked up the mail. She walked into the kitchen to get some tea before she had to start going through the mail and paying bills. She was surprised to see that she wasn’t the only one to need some tea.

“Elyan, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Gwen looked at her brother sipping tea at the kitchen table.

“No. I took the day off to go to Adara’s appointment this morning. Everything was fine but she’s resting anyway.” Elyan glanced at the clock. “You’re late getting home.”

“I had to cover for a nurse until they could bring in a replacement for her shift. Her son had the flu or something.” Gwen shook the kettle to see if she needed to refill it. She found it nearly full so she made her tea and sat down.

“Gwen, there was a call from the church. It seems that the bench we ordered was put in yesterday. The vicar just wanted to call and let us know it was there.” Elyan got up to make another cup of tea.

“We should go see them today.” Gwen looked through the pile of mail on the table. “You should ask Adara to come with us.”

“Us? Gwen, I can’t go there. Not yet.” Elyan shook his head and sat down with his tea. “I barely made it through the service.”

Gwen glared at him. “You need to go. Just for one hour to tell them about your child, to pray for them, or just to sit and stare at the headstones. I’m not letting you out of it.”

“Gwen.” Elyan gave her a pleading look.

“You’re going.” Gwen went back to sorting the mail.

“I should stay home with Adara.” Elyan sighed.

“If you want to go somewhere, Elyan, then you should go.” Adara said as she came into the kitchen. “Is there any of that chicken left from last night?”

“It’s on the bottom shelf of the fridge.” Gwen smiled then looked at Elyan. “Adara, the bench we ordered was put in. Would you like to come see it with us?”

“Yes. I would like to tell your Mum and Dad about the baby. I want to thank them for my family.” Adara put the plate with the chicken on the table and took off the wrappings. “Is Arthur coming too?”

“You know that’s an excellent idea. Elyan, have you seen him this morning?” Gwen put the mail down.

“He’s upstairs. I passed him in the hall on his way to the bathroom.” Adara sat down and picked up a chicken leg. “Elyan, go tell him we are having a family outing.”

Elyan got up and looked at Gwen. “Do you see what you started?”

Gwen smirked back at him as he left the kitchen.

“He doesn’t want to make it real.” Adara reached for a paper napkin. “If he doesn’t see the graves, he can pretend that they’re on holiday somewhere.”

“I suspected as much. He needs to face facts.” Gwen pointed at Adara’s growing belly. “Did you find out what you’re having yet?”

“No. I want it to be a surprise but Elyan wants to know now. I told the doctor not to tell him. He can wait.” Adara laughed. :If I have to then so does he.”

Gwen laughed. “I like the way you think.”

Elyan and Arthur came into the kitchen. Arthur looked as annoyed as Elyan.

“We are going to the cemetery?” Arthur leaned on the sideboard.

“Yes. We are going to visit my parents and Adara suggested that we should make it a family outing.” Gwen reached for his hand. “You’re family now that we are engaged.”

“Your father hated me.” Arthur took her hand. “I don’t think I should go.”

“You’re going.” Gwen gave his hand a squeeze. “I don’t think he is still mad at you.”

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the quiet churchyard cemetery and walked carefully over to Tom and Marie’s graves.

Adara ran her hand over the roses on the bench at the foot of the graves. “It’s beautiful, Gwen.”

Gwen sat down and patted the seat next to her. “Sit down Adara.” She glanced back at Elyan. “Don’t stand there, Elyan. Put the flowers on their graves.”

Elyan took a deep breath before he carefully knelt down by the headstones and put two bouquets of flowers down. He brushed some leaves off the headstones. “Hi Mum. Hi Dad. We’re here to visit.”

Gwen and Adara looked at each other and smiled.

“I’m going to be a dad soon but I suppose you know that.” Elyan stood up and glanced at Adara. “Adara won’t tell me what we’re having but I think you know already. Now I know what you meant all those times when you told me that I would understand when I’m a dad. I’m sorry I was such an arse when I was coming up.” Elyan wiped a tear from his cheek. “I wish you were here to help us with the baby. I miss you both.”

Gwen stood up and put her arms around her brother. “They know. I miss them too.”

 


End file.
